Take My Hand
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Fevers were dangerous things, especially when Potter's comforting hands were nearby. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Don't own it. Snicked the idea form Tsubasa. It's just a short and sweet moment. Enjoy!

**XxxxxxxxxX**

Lily Evans knew for a fact that the cosmos had it out for her. Whoever was in charge of the universe kept a personal planner on how to make her life miserable in every way possible, and said in-charge-being referenced said planner every single sodding day.

Or, Lily Evans would have known that for a fact had she not been too busy trying to regulate her body temperature. "I thought wizards and witches were immune to muggle diseases," she protested weakly as Madame Pomfrey tucked her into a bed in the Hospital Wing. "How did I end up with a fever?"

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "Honestly, now, don't ask such silly questions!" the nurse said, pouring a potion for Lily to drink. "Just drink this up and stay in bed. And no visitors."

Lily didn't think it was a silly question, but she was too ill to argue with the robust woman. And honestly, visitors? Who would come visit her? Her best mate Alice was busy doing Merlin knows what with her boyfriend Frank, and Potter would prevent anybody else from disturbing her in fear that the Head Girl would not recover quickly enough to refuse the Head Boy's next advance while Black would sneak in and try to weasel a date out of her. Or wait, would Black prevent any disturbers and Potter would ask her out? And was Alice actually dating Frank or just mooning after him? Or was she mooning after Snape? After all, he had saved the two of them from death by the Giant Squid. Or had Frank saved them? Maybe Potter had pushed them in the Great Lake while Remus watched from the sidelines eating a chocolate buffet and Peter snogged the snail from Herbology in Third Year when Dorcas dropped talcum powder down the wishing well… Lily squeezed her eyes shut. It hurt too much to think, and she had a sneaking suspicion that her thoughts were incoherent.

Which made a lot of sense when she opened her eyes to find Potter looming over her.

Boy, did he look good…

Yup, definitely incoherent thoughts. Fevers were dangerous things. As long as she didn't say anything stupid, though, it would be okay. Hopefully. Maybe. Then again, she might say something stupid and not realize it, or forget about it entirely, or…Maybe she should ask Potter what he was doing. Hadn't Madame Pomfrey said no visitors?

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, blinking several times in an attempt to make the three Potters back into just one.

"Visiting you, silly. I can't let our favourite Head Girl be ill on her own. What kind of a Head Boy would that make me?"

"A rule-following one," Lily replied. "Madame Pomfrey said no visitors, so out with you. Shoo. I may be seeing too many of you, and I may be sweating like a pig, but I still have the entire rulebook memorized. Out, boy."

Potter grinned at her. "That's my Head Girl." He sat down in a chair next to her bed and made himself comfortable. Lily attempted to scowl, but she got sidetracked into shivering profusely.

"I'd tell you to get lost, but I haven't the energy for it," she mumbled, burrowing deeper into her covers.

Potter frowned, leaning forward. "Wow, you really are sick," he murmured.

"Insert sarcastic comment here," she said, her voice obscured by the blankets, but Potter heard anyway and frowned deeper.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lily?" he asked. He was adorable when he was sincere. Wow this fever was messing with her head.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Oh, that felt good. Now if she could only get warmed up and stop seeing triples when her eyes were open, then she'd be happy. And maybe have her fever disappear. Yeah, that would be nice…as nice as chocolate, or Potter's comforting hands…

"You asleep, Lils?" Lily made a sound in her throat. "Then do you mind if I read to you? I know you like books, and I happen to have one with me. It might help you fall asleep or something."

If Lily had the energy, she would have given him an, "Aww." He was being incredibly sweet, and she rather liked it. Perhaps she ought to get sick more often; she quite enjoyed this side of Potter.

He started reading and Lily lost herself in the sound of his voice. It was actually a nice voice, when he wasn't using it hex somebody or proclaim great tidings of love to her. Okay, so maybe she secretly enjoyed those great tidings of love, but that wasn't the point! Except that it was. Er, wait…did that make sense? Lily squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She wished her mind was working properly.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sound of James' voice wasn't soothing her into sleep. Instead it was rather distracting and she kept focusing on it, which was hard to do in her feverish mind and generally made her more miserable. But he was being so thoughtful doing this for her, and really, she couldn't bear telling him why she wanted him to stop reading…certainly not because of the embarrassment that would follow…

An idea struck Lily's mind. She could ask him…no, that would be worse than admitting his voice was distracting. But if she didn't, she might never get to sleep. And anyways, she could always chalk it up to the fever.

"James," she called out softly. He immediately paused his reading. She opened her eyes to see she held his undivided attention.

"Yes?"

Well, it was all or nothing, wasn't it? Might as well take that final step and plunge off the cliff. And it was still possible the fever might kill her in her sleep and she wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions. Please, fever, give me the strength to do this, she thought…

"I've heard it said that if someone holds your hand, your fever goes down quicker. You know, muggle remedy for a muggle sickness?"

Lily felt on fire, and she wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or the fever. She closed her eyes again, absolutely terrified of James' reaction.

It turned out she didn't need to be afraid. He didn't say a word, but she felt his larger, comforting hand slip into her smaller one. "Thank you," she murmured, already feeling sleep overtake her.

"Sleep well, Lily."

She couldn't suppress a smile from claiming her face.


End file.
